


Future Anime Club 9,000

by Ashlyn_yaoiLover5000000000000000



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Disney World & Disneyland, Dysfunctional Family, Magic, Neko People, Other, Tacos, The adventure has only just begun, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WW1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyn_yaoiLover5000000000000000/pseuds/Ashlyn_yaoiLover5000000000000000
Summary: Ashlyn is a person from the future. She goes back in time to have some fun, however things go wrong fast. she and her new friends must stop Disney at all costs. What adventures and battles await them?That's for us to know, and you to find out. ^J^





	1. What The Hell Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is a normal person in the year 2026. His life takes an unexpected turn when he meets a mysterious girl in a time machine. Himself and Ashlyn will go on edventures, see new things, and meet new people. Rileys life my no longer be the normal life the thought he would have. How will his life change? How will everything turn out? That is for us to know, and you to find out.
> 
> It All Began With A Yeet

( Riley POV )

It was a nice, calm autumn day, the near-silent day broken as leaves scattered against the street keeping it from being completely devoid of sound. The gray streets around me were completely empty, I was alone or at least I believed I was alone, I could never be sure these days. The only company I had was my breathing and the sound of my feet against the cracked pavement of what used to be the sidewalk. Cold skies that contained gray clouds loomed overhead, threatening the earth with the promise of a heavy downpour of rain. Some ripped propaganda posters resisted against the wind, still holding onto the walls of their shambled city. The near silence around me was almost serene and peaceful, if I wasn’t aware of the death that caused it.

My name was Riley, and I was just a normal person living in the year 2026. The year of devastation.

I had been coming back from the grocery store that was still around, it had been a far walk. Or at least that’s what my fitbit said, I didn’t trust it too much. I wasn’t even halfway to my little apartment complex before my arms started to become sore. They hadn’t carried many things, so they weren’t really used to having to carry groceries such a long way. I had usually spent my time watching reruns of shows and playing old games. I had been wearing a gray hoodie that I just stolen, which made the cold around me easier to handle. Despite this, I still felt the cold bitterness of fall.

These last few years had been eventful, to say the least. Disney had created an army that took over most of the eastern United States, sending the rest of us into a panic that the government was unable to calm. Nobody knows why they decided to do that, or even how... It just sort of happened. The effects of this made prices sky-rocket and jobs harder to find, most cities becoming wastelands that people would steal from. Me included.

On the topic of groups that had been attempting global domination, a scientist named Jack. He had genetically engineered an army of cat humans, these human like beings had a mission to take over Russia, or at least what was left of it. That had only happened a few months ago. It’s so weird, it seems like just yesterday when the world still had its sense of normality... funny how things could change. The world had gotten an announcement of the first scientific breakthrough that changed our lives forever.

These cat people, or ‘Nekos’ as Dr. Jack had referred to them, are very similar to normal humans. Most of them looked just like us, apart from having cat-like ears protruding from their heads and cat-like tails coming from the bottom of their spines. For some strange reason, most of them also have very interesting hair colors, like an orangey color or blood-red.

Soon after his experiment was unveiled, Dr. Jack disappeared from the public eye. No one knows where he went or what he was doing, but I personally, could care less. I’m just going to keep living my normal life, or at least as normal as I can force it to be.

I reached the place I had called home an old apartment that was mostly in shambles. Most people run away to Mexico, trying to escape the war. I tried to flee, but failed and was driven back to Colorado.

I finally made my way to the door, struggling to keep hold of my bag of Instant-ramen I had found. I started to push open the door, slightly cracking it to look inside. Suddenly, before I could even fully open it, a huge crash filled the air. Making my eyes water as dust flew into them, I blinked a couple of times trying to clear them. The dust from whatever had broken into my home slowly clearing.

The large boom that sounded surprised me, knocking me off my feet as I stumbled backwards. Instant ramen spilled all over the hallway, the noodles forever lost to the bacteria that plagued the floor. I was confused, Disney hadn’t ‘visited’ here in a while. I tried to make sense of what was happening around me, everything was spinning and my ears ringed. I couldn’t understand what was going on, despite how much I tried.

I soon cleared my head, scrambling to stand on my feet. I hesitantly opened my front door, trying to see if anything had been destroyed in my mostly already intact apartment. As I let my eyes focus and willed my ears stop ringing, I looked at the inside of my apartment expecting it to be in shambles, to my surprise it was... perfectly fine? There weren’t any signs of an explosion Anywhere. It looked completely fine, unsure of what was happening I kept looking around, my mind still jumbled with confusion. In the corner of my apartment I saw a strange machine, that had been partly stuck in a wall.

It was kind of shaped like one of the moon landers from history, but more technologically advanced. It’s large size seemed to have caused it to get stuck in the wall, almost like it had just teleported in here. I couldn’t finish inspecting it before bright blue lightning started to cover the outside of what I assumed was a door, the door started to open. Steam poured out, like the kind you would have seen in these old action movies.

“Wh-what the fu-” Before I could finish voicing my question, I heard a long, slow almost eerie creaking sound cutting me off, the sound of metal rubbing against metal. I watch with unease as the steam cleared, the door fully opening.

Out of the peculiar machine came a girl.

“YEET!” she screamed, walking outside of the machine. She then proceeded to dab, raising my levels of confusion. She had long brown hair and an outfit that made her look like a wanna-be emo.

“Excuse me?” I asked the girl in disbelief. I was stuck in a state of shock or what I thought was shock. This was by far, the weirdest thing that I had ever personally witnessed.

“Hello, great great great grandfather of my friend. My name is Ashlyn, I'm from the future.” Ashlyn explained nonchalantly.

I could not respond, this was too much. Some girl named Ashlyn had just walked out of some weird machine in my house, said yeet, and dabbed. She then claimed that I was a great great great grandfather. This feels like something you would make up with your friends, but it was real. This was actually happening.

“M-my name is… Riley?” I finally replied. Standing there, dumbfounded. What the actual heck was happening.

“Well, hello there Riley. This is 2025, right?” Ashlyn questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Uh. No, you're actually one year off. It’s 2026, November to be exact.” I responded. “Are you a… time traveler then?” That was the most reasonable explanation I could come up with.

“I literally just _teleported_ this giant machine into your house and said I was from the future. There's no possible way tech from _your_ time can do something like that, what do you think?” Ashlyn answered shortly. “Anyway, is this before Disney takes over the rest of North America?” She continued.

“They take over the rest of North America? Well, that definitely hasn’t happened yet. Our highness Mickey Mouse only has control of the eastern united states as of now.” I responded.

“Yeah yeah, thats Cool. Let's go to world war one.” Ashlyn announced.

“Why?” I questioned, not too keen on going with her.

“The real is question is why not. Also because we can.” She said.

“I think I’m fine here. What’s your name again?” I asked, embarrassed that my mind couldn’t remember what her name was. Today has been too strange for my brain to comprehend.

“Ashlyn. Anyway, let's go! Don’t you wanna time-travel at least once?” She said quickly, seemingly in quite a rush.

“I mean uh, sure? But why specifically world war one?” I didn’t really want to go and experience another war, but this seemed interesting enough.

“I don’t know yet. Hurry up and get in the time machine.” Ashlyn sharply replied, ushering me into the machine.

“Whatever. Better than sitting around wasting my life.” I said, moving my way towards it warily. I entered the time machine through the same way she exited. Inside there was a bunch of anime posters, along with the control panel and a couple of seats.

“No waifu no laifu,” Ashlyn said.

“Arnt those are boys though?” I questioned slowly, looking around the room. From what I could see most were full-body posters of Russia from Hetalia, some of which looked like something that should not be on a wall, but something like a M rated body pillow.

“Your point?” Ashlyn asked with a frown.

I sighed in defeat, sitting down in one of the various chairs. “So, how does this thing work anyway?”

“Time travel.” Ashlyn responded with assurance.

“Okay.” I responded, wanting to know more but I didn’t push it.

She closed the door, sealing me inside the metal machine. Ashlyn went over to the control panel, slapping a few buttons before sitting down.

“Time for travel!” she said happily with a creepy smile.

“Lit.” I responded in a monotone voice. Part of me was actually looking forward to it, but most of my mind had been opposed to this whole thing. Is this even real? Is this just a dream? Why should I trust Ashlyn? Why World War One? What if this is all a trap? Why can’t I just stay home and watch anime like I used to?

The machine began to shake and rattle, with the sound of lightning coming from outside. With a small pop, we disappeared from 2026 and vanished far into the past. My last conscious thought was 'what the hell have I gotten myself into?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. It seems pretty tame now but trust me, we are anything but. This whole Idea started when my friend Riley and I were watching a movie in our advisory class, The movie was 'The Indian in the Cupboard'. We were joking about putting a Hatsune miku doll in there and seeing what it would do. we also thought about how we could put a doll from the future or a... Idk maybe a 'Attack on titan' Character and how they would think we were Titans. Somehow this story was born, I have no regrets.  
> If there is any errors in the spelling or Punctuation Please let me know Thx <3  
> -Ash ^J^


	2. I Think We Have A Problem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn and Riley go back in time to WW1. While there they have a short run in with a German soldier. They came back to find that something has changed, Something so terrifying it would make many adult men start to weeping ( Read: Sobbing ). Follow them in an adventure were they must go back in time once more to fix what they have ruined. Who they will meet is for us to know and you to find out.  
> -Ash ^J^

( Riley POV )

The sound of war rang out from outside the time machine. We could hear the gunfire and war cries, the sounds that begged for mercy and out of pain followed by shrill screams of blood and murder. There were no windows to look out of, but I could assure myself that when we stepped outside would be met with grim surroundings. I studied world war one in history books, almost everyone did, and most of it was just dudes sitting in trenches, shooting at each other and then taking cover again. I had been wondering how different this could be considering we would be at the front lines and not just reading a book.

“Well, let’s not just sit here. There’s death to see outside, you need to see it, go see.” Ashlyn started with a nod ushering me to the door.

“That’s dark. I like your style.” I replied, followed by a dab.

She began to slide open the large metal door that we entered through. The screams that accompanied war grew louder as the door opened further. The sunlight began to pierce through the opening space along with copious amounts of dust, as the door swung open.

I stepped towards the door to look outside, gazing at the battlefield below us. We ended up on some hill, resting underneath a tree. About a hundred yards away was battle, men charging and getting shot, bombs occasionally setting off. It was horrible and gruesome, but also kinda neat.

“Let’s go say hi.” Ashlyn said with a smile her arms crossed.

“Okay.” I replied. “Walking right into a battlefield, unprepared and unarmed. Sounds like a _fantastic_ idea to me.”

I began to walk down the hill following Ashlyn as she led the way. I was actually starting to get used to the screams of horror that surrounded the area. It was a long way down, I honestly don’t know why I’m doing this. Then it hit me.

“Wait, Ashlyn. Couldn’t we change the past in some terrible way by doing this?” I asked. It would be pretty bad if we screwed up history.

“I don’t know, maybe?” She sounded really clueless for a time-traveler, wasn't she supposed to know what they were going to be doing?

“Oh, it’s probably fine then,” I responded. I had a feeling this would end terribly, but eh. Maybe we can stop Disney from taking over the world, doesn’t matter to me anyway. Mickey Mouse might make a cool overlord once he takes over western America.

The trenches were only a few feet away now, with tons of soldiers popping up from the tiny ravines in the ground, their guns raised and firing. One of them managed to spot us, looking at us in a confused, hostile manner.

“Was zum Teufel?” he said, with a heavy German accent. I couldn’t understand what he was saying, but it seemed very formal. I also couldn't help but notice that his mustache looked very familiar.

“Nani!?” Ashlyn replied. I had no idea why she says this. I guess it’s just Ashlyn being herself.

“We can’t understand you.” I say. Doubt that it will help, but I might as well try.

“Warum bist du hier? Was sagst du?” The German soldier speaks again it seemed more urgent. He kept ranting on in German, clearly, this conversation was going nowhere that we could understand.

Gunshots continued to ring out around us, there was even some above us from planes. Only about a foot away, a bullet slammed into the dirt. Dust flew everywhere, scattering all over us and the soldier. Some even got on my face. I could feel a sneeze coming.

“Achoo!” I didn’t manage to cover my mouth in time, my snot flew all over the soldier, who yelled something in German.

“Well, I think it’s about time we go,” Ashlyn said. “I’m starting to get really bored here.”

“Good idea, let’s GTFO” I replied looking around.

“Did you just say the abbreviation ‘Get The Fuck Out’ out loud? You could have just said get the fu--” Ashlyn was interrupted by the familiar looking German ranting once again, making some weird hand gestures as well. “Scheiße! Scheiße! SCHEIßE! What in heimel?!” he yelled loudly.

“No, you.” Ashlyn dabbed to add to her statement.

“...Perhaps.” I whispered, walking back up the hill, in the direction of the time machine. It didn’t take long to reach it, I just had to ignore the loud yelling and gunfire behind me. When we reached it, I looked inside and was horrified by what I saw. The anime posters were gone… Actually, on second thought, that’s probably for the best.

“What happened to your, uh… ‘waifus’ Ashlyn?” I asked, staring at the bare interior.

“They should be right- WHERE DID MY PRECIOUS BOYS GO?!?! THOSE DAMN GERMANS!!” Ashlyn gasped in rage. She rushed inside, surveying the entire machine before giving up.

“I don’t think it was any of the soldiers. I don’t see why they would run all the way up here to just steal those.” I speculated.

“You’re right, what if something else happened to them?” Ashlyn pondered. What if they were… erased from existence?”

“Okay, that seems like a bit of an overexertion to me,” I responded.

“No, what if we did something while we are in the past that caused the printing company that made them to never exist? Or what if... Oh good god.” I could barely follow, but it seems Ashlyn just found out something important?

“What? What do you think happened?” I urgently asked.

“What if we caused anime to never exist?” She said with a grim expression on her face, her eyes becoming sullen at the thought.

No, no that can’t be true! Anime is love, anime is life! Without anime, I can’t procrastinate! I collapse to the floor tears welling in my eyes. “No, this can’t be happening! There’s no reason for me to go on! What am I fighting for?”

“Calm down, we can fix this!” Ashlyn said in a panicky voice. “We just have to go back and time and kill our past selves before they can do anything!”

“If we die in the past, then our current selves will probably disappear as well. We’d cause a time loop or something.” I explained. “How about we stop ourselves in a nonviolent way?”

“Time travel can be pretty weird like that,” Aslyn said. “hmm… Let’s do it. Even though it’s not as fun.”

I once again enter the time machine, trying to think of other ways to stop the destruction that we had caused. I knew going back in time was a bad idea, and I really should not do it ever again. I wait as Ashlyn got the time machine ready for another warp, to approximately 2 minutes before we landed in 1916.

More sounds of electricity and zaps fill the air, once again sending us to a time long gone. Pop. the time machine disappears, heading to our next destination.

Before I even knew it, I heard the sound of war outside once again. Explosions and screams. “Well, we’re here,” Ashlyn explains. “ Go stop our past selves before they erase anime somehow!” She urged.

“Okay!” I said with determination.

We begin to exit the craft, the wind flowing into the time machine. The chaos outside was apparent. “I have the strangest feeling of deja vu.” I joke. She doesn’t laugh.

I step outside the vessel, on the hill we were on once before. “So, should we just convince our past selves to get back in the pod and go back to the future?” I ask.

“Sure, let's do that. Not as fun as the killing idea but whatever, and don’t call my time matine a ‘Pod’, that's weird.” Ashlyn answers shortly.

The sound of crackling lightning began to fill the air. “Here they come, Or should I say, here we come.”

Almost instantly, an exact replica of our time machine popped into reality, right in front of us. Blue lightning surrounded it, just like the first time I met Ashlyn. The trees and grass shook around us, as the time machine landed.

“Okay, let's just talk it out,” I say, standing before such a weird occurrence. Today has been wild, a blessing but a curse. From the inside, I can hear Ashlyn and I’s muffled conversations. I continued to wait at the door of the other machine as it opens, revealing our past selves.

“Let’s go say h-” The past version of Ashlyn begins, before cutting off. She’s staring right at us, looking extremely confused and annoyed.

“What is it?” I hear my past-self. I sure do ask a lot of questions, it seems half of everything I’ve said today was one.

“Uh, you guys are us from the future I'm guessing?” past Ashlyn asked. “We must have messed up then.”

“Bingo. This is gonna sound weird, but we accidentally erased our waifus and anime by going down to that battlefield. We don’t know how, just that we did.” Ashlyn explains to her past self. “So don’t try anything.”

“Really? We erase MY WAIFUS AND ANIME?!” past Ashlyn asks. “How the hell do we do that?”

“No freaking idea, maybe we caused a crazy chain reaction somehow?” I attempt to answer. “Anyway, just get back in the time machine.”

“Okay,” Past Ashlyn says. She still sounded a bit skeptical, I mean, I would if I was in that situation. Oh wait, I **was** in that situation. Ashlyn was right, time travel is weird.

“Glad that we got that over with,” Ashlyn says with relief.

“Yeah, now let's go back to the future! Haha reference.” I reply. She didn’t get the reference, but she's probably from more than 50 years in the future. I guess it's understandable.

Ashlyn reached the control panel, but instead of activating the time machine, she just stared at it with a grimas. “Riley, we have may have a tinsy winsy little problem here.”

"Oh no. Not again" T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the second chapter! ^J^  
> It's really fun doing these kinds of stories with my friends. In the next chapter you will find 3 new characters ( Friends ) next chapter. If you haven't already guessed the characters act like we do because we are them, we are just existing in this little world we created. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow...Probably. Currently there are 10 chapters finished,Along with 16700 words on the document we are writing it on. Don't why you care but I'm saying it anyway.  
> Hope you have a better day than me <3  
> -Ash ^J^


	3. Dragging People To The Adventure? What Could Possibly Go Wrong, Am I Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn and Riley are forced to go to 2018 to get more Tac- *Clears throat* Sorry, Fuel. When they got to 2018 they met two Scientists and one being not from this world. Join them in the adventure of 'Taking names and kicking ass.' What could possibly go wrong? *Sweat drops*  
> ( Read: Profusely sweating ). Who will these three mysterious people be? That is for us to know, and you to find out.

( Ashlyn POV )

I close the door to my swaggy time machine, getting it ready to go back to Rileys present day. Hanging out in the past was fun and all while it lasted, I just hope we didn’t actually  _ cause _ anything too bad by talking to our past selves. With the door closed, I went to the control panel and prepared for our trip forward. Surveying the control panel in the corner of my eye I see a flashing light with a fuel tank on it, This is when I realize I had messed up. Damn, this makes me want to die. 

With an irritated sigh, I said “Riley we have a problem. We don’t have enough tacos to reach 2026.” I admit, sounding dead inside almost like that one time my soul got removed from my very being. That however is a story for another time. 

“I’m sorry _ what _ ?” I hear him say. “We don’t have enough  _ tacos _ ?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said wasn't it? This time machine runs on tacos I’ll have you know. We used up our taco reserves to travel back to stop ourselves from changing the future. We only have enough tacos to reach 2018”

“Crap, that’s not good.” I hear him respond. “So, we’re gonna have to go to 2018 to buy some tacos?”

“Yep, sorry.” I reply. “Might be fun though. 2018 was apparently a wild time.”

“I was alive then, and honestly, it was pretty bad.” He responds with a frown. 

“You sound like a grandpa, telling people stories about his time on the battlefield” I said with a small smile.

“I am a grandpa in your time, right?” He asked with a huff. 

“No, you’re dead.”

“Oh. Well, not surprising but still shocking.” Riley stated. “How did you know who I was, anyways?”

“Well, I was once friends with your great-great-great-grandchild,” I said with a hint of nostalgia in my voice.

“They said you were into anime as well,” I reveal.

“Wow, how do I die?” Riley asks curiously. 

“You are killed in the Great Waifu War of 43. You died an honorable (READ: Horrible and gruesome) death…” I answer solemnly. 

“Cool….” He said trailing off as he looked away.

I then remembered what we were supposed to be doing. “Oh, I guess I forgot about the time traveling part huh?” I said with an embarrassed chuckle. “I-We should probably get on that then.” I then set the coordinates, and activate the futuristic machinery. “This is it for now until we get more tacos, we can’t make any more trips,” I said right before the familiar sound of lightning around us pulls us into the year 2018.

It only takes a split second for us to reach 2018, as usual. But this time, something different happened. I hear the sound of things crashing and breaking around us.

“Crap, what was that?” Riley asks the deafening sounds of things scattering and crashing around us, becoming a nuisance to our ears. “Uh...Did you time-travel us into someone’s house  _ again _ ?”

“Um, don’t know. Probably?” Knowing me I probably did. “Let’s go check to see what damage I caused this time.” A strained smile on my face when I thought about the large bill I would receive in the mail. Damn property damage it’s such a pain in the ass to deal with. Too bad I can’t just teleport away from my problems this time.

“W-What the…” We hear a muffled voice from the outside saying. “W-What is this thing doing in my lab?” 

“That voice sounds oddly familiar…” I hear Riley say. “Did that man just say lab?”

“Well, should we go say hi?” I say. I began to open the door to my time machine. I’m met with a stark white lab, diagrams, with the occasional anime poster to cover the walls. There’s also a boy there, looks about 15. Dressed in full-lab attire. 

We stand there for about a minute, just staring at one another. Before Riley breaks the silence. 

“So uh, come here often?” I let out a stifled snorty filled laugh, my hand going to cover my mouth. That is by far the stupidest thing I've ever seen him do, well… besides sneezing all over Hitler. What the hell does he even mean? He just made the whole situation about a hundred times more awkward. ‘Come here often?’ Why out of all the things he could have said, he said this was it? 

“Jack, what was that crashing sound?” I hear another man say. He walked into the room, wearing lots of the color red and grey. Not particularly looking like a scientist, but more like a edgy K-Pop Idol. 

“I d-don’t know Spencer, this moon lander thing j-just landed in the middle of this room! Th-thank god there wasn’t anything that important in here.” He says with a glare.

“Uh hi, my name is Ashlyn, and this here is Riley. Sorry for fucking up your uh, lab.” I apologized looking around. I don’t think there is any possible way this could get worse.

“That looks like one of the original lunar landers from the Apollo 11 rocket. How the heck did you get that thing here?”

“We are sort of, time travelers. Long story.” Riley answers. 

Both Spencer and Jack just stared at us, dumbfounded. It seems like they didn’t want to believe us, but had no choice. “So, y-you mean you guys are from the...The future?”

“Yep, you got it. We didn’t mean to land here though. We ran out of tac- I mean fuel. Yep, we ran out of fuel.”

“Oh, so you aren’t here to assassinate me?” Jack said. “That’s a relief.”

“Uh… Yeah, anyway, sorry for ruining your lab.” Riley apologized.

“So you guys are from the future right? Do me and my adorable lab partner, Jack, ever succeed in our human embryo modification experiment?” Spencer asks. “By the way, Riley was it? You’re pretty cute.”

Before Spencer could finish his sentence, something shocking happened. Gasps filled the air, next to us, a strange blue portal had opened. Its misty shape curling and tearing apart the fabric of reality as if the space-time continuum itself had broken. Out through it walked a boy. He had dark brown curly hair and was wearing a blue jacket. He looked human in every way, but something about him was… different. 

We all just stared at the boy, with him staring back at us. The portal behind him closed, vanishing into nothing. His eyes looked around, surveying the area. “Is it you who have been messing with time?”

Nobody said a single word or even make a single sound. I’m a literal time traveler, and even I find this weird. 

“What is it to you, Thanos?” Riley asked. 

“First of all, my name is Caleb. Second of all, I’m a being from another universe, and by my superiors’ command, I’m supposed to monitor you guys. Time travel is dangerous, we can’t just have random people messing around with it. Time is very fragile and unpredictable.” This new person now known as ‘Caleb’ explained. 

“First, those two are the time travelers.” Spencer started. “Second of all, you’re pretty cute. Wanna get a drink sometime?”

“Snitch.” pouting as I glared daggers at his head for telling Caleb who the time travelers were. 

More awkward silence. Jack was facepalming. “Now is probably not the t-time, Spencer.”

Caleb stared at him, slightly confused. “Sorry, not into humans. Anyway, that is your time machine, correct?” That gave me a thought...What was he into anyway? Does he have a family? What was it like were he came from? Who knows.

“Yep, the one and only. I’m the one who made it, actually.” I answer. What is even happening anymore.

“Okay, well, I'm not gonna destroy it, just time travel when only necessary, you guys have already caused some very troubling things to happen, like how you are a cat person now.” He said, pointing at me.

“Wait, what the fuck!?” I asked. It was true, somehow we caused another chain reaction that somehow changed my species.  _ Well, better make the most of it, _ I thought. I was thinking about all the merch I could sell with my new kinky looking getup, I could sell hundreds!

“W-W-Wait, does that mean my experiment was a success?” Jack asked. “Eureka! I actually do it! MY EXPERIMENT SUCCEEDS!”

I dunno how, but I had become a cat person. Pretty neat to be honest, I was surprised at myself for not feeling more panicked about the situation. 

“So yeah. I’m going to monitor you guys, and probably gonna just send you two back to your present times before you two cause any more damage, then go I’ll go fix the mistakes myself. Alright now into the time machine, you two.”

“We would, but we just have one problem. No fuel.” I added with a sheepish shrug. 

“Not a problem, we can go and buy some more fuel. What does your time machine run on anyways?”

“My time machine is 100% powered by, well... tacos...” I answered a bit flustered.

The room goes silent once again. “You’re joking, right?” Caleb asks in disbelief. “Oh god, you aren’t joking. You  _ really _ made a time machine run on  _ tacos _ !? **”** He said with scoff, looking like he was having a mental breakdown. Tacos weren't that weird was it?

“Yeah, I know right? At least it makes fuel pretty common.” Riley replied. “Anyway, let's go find a taco truck and get out of 2018.”

“Indeed. Now, where is the exit?” Caleb asks still worked up about the whole fuel thing. 

“I just realized probably none of you guys know anything about Castle Rock. Here. I’ll guide you guys.” Spencer offered, smiling.

“O-Oh, I wanna come as well. You guys sound pretty c-cool!” Jack says.

“And so our great quest to find some tacos begins. Can’t wait to see what our future awaits.” Riley says totally not foreshadowing. 

Caleb sighed and did an okay sign in my direction. This receives him a slap on the head and a got’em sign in return. 

“Anyway, the door is this way. Follow me.” Spencer says, walking out of the room. We walked through the lab, following him through a maze of hallways. The exit was right ahead of us when we first heard a massive explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the 3rd chapter! What are your thoughts on the tacos as the fuel source? I found it really funny when I went on the doc and the fuel was tacos ^_^. Also as an update on the story, We have finished writing chapter 10 but the others are probably changing up some of the dialogue. If you like the story you should thank Riley it was his awesome idea :D  
> I hope you guys have a good rest of your life <3  
> -Ash ^J^


	4. The Adventure For Tacos Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn, Riley and there new friends find castle Rock in ruins. They meet a mysterious person in the chaus who might help them find some tacos for the time machine. What will happen to these new friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were here before and noticed the slight change in the previous chapters this is because the stories had lots of changes since I last updated on here. I hope you enjoy <3

( Ashlyn POV )

“OH GREAT WHAT NOW?” I shouted with a small groan of annoyance.

“What was that?” Spencer asked, shoving open the door. We seemed to be near the top of a mountain, with a small city below us. Tons of smoke was pouring from it.

“W-What is happening?” Jack asked with a glance towards Riley. “Why is Castle Rock on fire?”

“Is Disney making their move? No, it’s too soon… that doesn’t happen until 2022.” Riley mutters to himself fretfully. “I don’t remember anything like this happening.”

“Seemingly, history has changed once again, can’t say I know what _exactly_ what made it change this time, but… it looks critical.” Caleb assessed with distaste.

“Why are you so calm?! The _entire town_ is in _flames_!” Spencer stressed.

“Wait, I think I hear something else… Sounds like a person not dying.” I said with a glance towards the town.

“I think you are hearing the people below us screaming. That’s the sounds of people starting to burn Ashlyn.” Riley says with crossed arms.

“No, not them! I mean there are sounds are coming closer.” Ashlyn reassured with a glance towards a trail.

“Wait, I can hear it as well. Sounds like someone running.” Spencer mentioned.

We were walking along the trail leading to the lab, there was someone running up it in the distance. They had red hair, and were kinda (very) short. In their arms were 23 or so tacos, and they had sour cream all over their face, mainly around the moth. An array of crumbs decorated that P!ATD shirt. Many swear words could be heard from the distance before they crossed the distance.

“Uh, hello there?” Spencer said in a questioning voice. 

They noticed us and frowned. “Who the fuck are you?”

Riley giggled, forgetting about the burning citizens. “I think that’s what we should be asking you, taco person.”

“Bitch don’t fucking giggle in this house” They retorted. “And I’m Brendon fucking Urie”

“Greetings, Brendon. Would you mind tell us what’s happening exactly?” Caleb asked questioning the taco person.

“Pleasure. Some asshole decided to blow up all the taco places throughout Colorado. People are dying, shit’s on fire, and my taco night was interrupted.”

There was a moment of confused silence before Riley spoke up.

“They blew up WHAT? Some guy decided to blow up our only fuel source?” Riley asked before looking over at me.

“You better not touch my goddamn tacos,” They threatened, holding the tacos closer to their chest.”What are you doing up here anyway? And why are tacos your only fuel source? That’s stupid.”

“Well, our secret lab is up here,” Jack explained, pointing towards the large rock.

“YOUR SECRET LAB IS CASTLE ROCK’S FUCKING ROCK?” They yelled.

“Well, yeah.” Spencer said.

“And you use tacos to power it?”

“No, we use tacos to power the time machine.” I answered quickly.

Brendon stared at us in disbelief. “What the fuck is even happening today?”

“Trust me, I've been asking myself that for a while. Just a few minutes ago we were in world war 1, it has been intense.” Riley claimed.

“Wait, you used your time traveling lunar lander to go to world war one?” Spencer asked, followed by a thousand questions about the experience.

“ _Anyways_ , if what you say is true Brendon, we need some of those tacos you’re holding.” Caleb stated in a threatening manner.

Brendon gasped, running up to one of the ledges. “DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY TACOS, IF YOU EVEN TRY TO TAKE THEM I'M JUMPING AND TAKING MY TACOS WITH ME!”

“Even if you did, I could use magic to catch you ” Caleb argued.

“God damn magic scientists. I hope you like losing your eyes and your bones being used for seasoning, while chewing on your toes.” They responded, holding the tacos away from the group.

I shivered. There are some messed up people in my time, but this is a whole new level of creepy. “Maybe it’s not a good idea to take their tacos….”

“Wait, did Caleb say he was magic?” Spencer muttered with narrowed eyes.

“I just walked out of a portal 2 or 3 minutes ago, thought it would have been pretty obvious.” Caleb scoffed with a frown.

“Yes, I know! But, like, _magic_ if ya know what I mean…” Spencer winked.

“If you come near me, I _can_ and _will_ set you on fire,” Caleb replied waving his hand around in a threatening way.

“Feisty…”

“Sounds like a _very_ Kinky type of foreplay,” I say under my breath as blood starts gushing out of my nose, much like an anime style.

“I said that I wasn’t interested 2 or 3 minutes ago. Hell, I’m not even interested in _humans_ in general”

“Get out of my house you fucking furry!” Brendon yelled from the ledge.

Spencer gasped. “How did you know I was a furry?”

“I can sense it. In my soul. Like a dog senses a rainstorm. Wait fuck-” Brendon tried explaining.

“W-what… does that… What does that even _mean?_ ” Caleb huffed glancing towards Spencer.

“Anyway, do you know who blew up all the taco places? Also, my name is Ashlyn by the way.” I stated, desperately trying to put the conversation back on topic of the deaths that could still be heard.

“Bitch, some robot plumber things. I dunno. I just want to eat some tacos.” Brendon explained. “Neat name.”

“Thanks. Robot plumber things? So this wasn’t done by humans?” I asked still a bit confused over the whole ordeal. Honestly, I’m not even surprised it was something stupid like that.

Brendon makes a scoffing noise. “I don't know. They murdered some Qdoba employees in cold blood, so be careful or we're fucked.” Brendon explained.

“Well, le-” Caleb was interrupted by distant shouts, that kind of sounded like “Over there!” Suddenly, a bunch of Italian robots flew up the ledge Brendon was standing on. Honestly, it was not even surprising.

“What are these things? Are these the robotic plumbers you were talking about Brendon?” Caleb asked.

Brendon looked away from a taco they were eating. “Fuckin, maybe.”

“THAT'S ROBOT LUIGI TO YOU, HUMAN.” The robots all responded in unison.

“Uh, okay. I guess they are called Robot Luigi’s. What do you guys want?” Caleb said.

“Give us the tacos!” One yelled.

“NEVER!” Brendon screamed back, shoving a taco in their mouth.

“Then we will be forced to use force... forcefully.” The robot’s replied. “Activating taco protocol.”

One of the Robot Luigi's came forward, gripping a robot lance. He charged at Brendon, in a very angry Luigi like way. Caleb instantly responded, using magic to summon a window. He then slammed the window into the robot, causing it to drop the lance.

“What are you going to do without your lance, ro-butt Luigi?” Riley taunted.

“This!” The Luigi bot replied, pulling out a gun. The robot Luigi shot Riley in the shoulder, launching him off the side of the cliff. Oof.

“Fuck, he's dead.” Brendon assessed, glancing over towards where the bloodstains were.

“MAN DOWN! EOIFANEINWIFENAWEF!” Spencer somehow managed to say. He spoke a lot of german too, I didn't know why.

“Don’t worry guys, I have a plan.” Jack revealed, before running away back into the lab.

“What’s the plan, chief?” Spencer asked.

“I think running away _was_ his plan,” Caleb said. “But don’t worry, I have a better plan.” Caleb used his magic to summon a magic weapon; a window gun. Yes that’s right, a gun, that shoots tiny windows. A fucking window gun.

“What the fuck is that,” Brendon yelled, dropping one of their tacos and screaming fuck as it plummeted off the cliff.

“Window gun. Though it’d be pretty obvious, _Brendon_.”

“Shut the fuck up, witch. I’ll burn you alive.”

“Wizard.”

“Witch.”

“Mage.”

“Witch.”

“I’m one second away from shooting you, Brendon.”

“Fucking do it. I’ll go down with my tacos.”

Caleb sighed giving up on this argument. “I’m just gonna kill the robots now.” He aimed the weapon straight at them, finger at the trigger. “Window time.”

The gun fired, the sound of glass against metal ringing out. One robot fell, then another. It was surprisingly effective for a gun that _shoots damn windows._ Soon, there were no robots in the sky.

“Good job, sweetie!” Spencer applauded, giving a soft gay smile.

“Whoops, a malfunction,” Caleb said humorlessly, clearly lying, and pointed the gun at Spencer.

“OH FU-HECK!” Spencer screamed.

“Wait, don’t shoot him. We don’t need any more people dead!” I reasoned.

“Fucking stab him!” I heard Brendon yell in the distance.

“Stab who?” I asked.

“The furry who won’t get out of my house!” Brendon yelled back.

“We’re outside!” I reminded them.

“Doesn't matter, this is my house now bitch.”

“Wouldn’t it be more _my_ house then?” Spencer replies, but no one pays attention to him.

“Whatever. Anyway, shouldn’t we get a move on? We should probably get somewhere in life.” I pointed out. “Also Riley is probably dead, what should we do ‘bout that?”

“Satanic ritual,” Brendon offers.

“We would need his body for that, and we have no idea where that is.” Caleb pointed out.

“Down there.” Brendon points into the fiery abyss of the city beneath them.

“It could be anywhere down there. And we don’t really have time to waste looking around for it.” I objected. “Besides, we can just go back and time to stop it from happening if we get tacos for the time machine.”

“Okay, so let’s just search the city for any living tacos!” Spencer said.

“Tacos were never alive,” Caleb stated.

Brendon shoves the rest of their tacos in their mouth in the background.

“Well, let's go look for some tacos then,” Spencer says. “By the way, where did Jack go?”

“Hiding in his lab or something,” I say nonchalantly. “Well, whatever. Let’s go find some tacos!” I begin to walk down the steep hill, followed by Caleb and Spencer. “Brendon, you wanna come with us?”

“Uh… sure.” Brendon replies shuffling away from the edge of the cliff.

“Nice, let’s get moving.”


	5. Where has it gone?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On there way to find some tacos they run into a Disney top general. During the battle Jack uses one of his creations to help Caleb fight the general. They board a ship and find the tacos, Once they return they find the time machine gone?!

( Ashlyn POV )

We begin our descent down the mountain, towards the ruined streets of Castle Rock.

“Wow, it’s a real mess down here.” Spencer comments. “Those robot Luigi's did all of this?”

“No, Castle Rock has always been like this,” I respond.

“Ashlyn, you’ve never been here before.” Spencer points out. “Why are you trying to trick me, a Castlerockian, on a fact about Castle Rock?”

“Nevermind that, look at all those dead bodies!” Caleb says. To the right of us were many corpses, with some even on fire.

“Wild.” Brendon assesses. 

“Gnarly,” Spencer says.

“You two are very calm about this,” Caleb says. “Thought humans would care more about seeing  _ their own kind dead.” _

“Murder is a normal thing,” Brandon deadpans.

“You left your whole kind behind to help some kids find tacos, Caleb.” I remind him.

“It’s not my fault you screwed around with time travel, ya know?” Caleb replied. “Besides, I could go back whenever I want anyway.”

“Whatever, universal travel isn’t that confusing anyway,” I respond.

“Less confusing than you, apparently, ‘cause not a damn thing you do makes any sense.” Caleb snaps back.

"good" I say with a smirk.

We continue to walk throughout the ruins of Castle Rock, finding a destroyed robot Luigi or corpse every so often. Some buildings were still on fire, but most had calmed down. The air was still gray with smoke.

“Wait, look at that!” Spencer suddenly shouted, pointing into the sky. From under the smoke, flying in the air, was a steamboat-like warship. Tons of flags and emblems covered it, with quite a few of cannon facing out of it.

“No…. It can’t be…. The attacks don’t begin for another 6 years!” I shouted. “That’s a Disney warship!”

“What? A Disney warship?” Spencer asked. “What are you on about? Disney makes  _ cartoons _ .”

“At least for now. Come on, we have to get out of here!” I order, backing away from the ship.

“Don’t worry, we can definitely take them. We have Caleb! And my special ability that nobody will let me mention, which is, in fact, the abili-” Spencer was interrupted by a shout from a Robot Luigi, who had noticed us while we weren’t paying attention.

“I hope they made lotsa spaghetti.” It said in its typical Robot Luigi voice.

Caleb glared at the robot and instantly teleported behind it. “Omae wa mou shindeiru.” He uttered.

“Tha-” The Robot Luigi couldn’t even finish its sentence, it was already dead.

“Lol nice,” Brendon said.

“So, you are the assholes who have been destroying my robots, hyuck.” an ominous voice said from above.

“What? Who’s there?” I asked, staring up into the sky. 

“Gawrsh, shouldn’t the answer to that be obvious?” The voice said again. The battleship began to lower to the ground, crushing anything beneath it. I could just make out a silhouette on the deck above us. “I’m one of the top generals in Mickey’s army.”

I could see clearly onto the deck above us now, and could make out the general clearly. He had blue trousers and an orange shirt, with a small brown vest. There was a green hat sitting upon his doglike head.

“The name is Goofy, a pleasure to meetcha!”

“Goofy, huh? I’ve heard of you before, apparently, your unique battle tactics are terrifying!” I said. 

“Well I’ll be, one of you humans heard of me!” Goofy laughed.

“Doesn’t matter how good your tactics are, you’re no match for me,” Caleb bragged.

“You are a magic user, huh? Well, that ain’t so bad. I can easily defeat cha as well!” Goofy said with a sinister goofy laugh.

“It doesn’t matter who can beat who, why did you destroy all the tacos?!” I questioned.

“Because we want your time machine, and we want y’all to stop messing with time! You might get in the way of our plans, hyuck.” Goofy answered. “You idiots are no match for me, hyuck!”

“We’ll see about that,” Caleb said. “Give us the tacos, now.”

“Sorry pal, but to get tacos you will have to get past me. We are keeping most of them in our Taco Destroying Room, hyuck.” Goofy said.

“Then you leave us no choice! Caleb darling, get em!” Spencer shouted.

Caleb slaps Spencer. “Never do that again.” He says before stepping forward, ready to fight.

“Well, here we go,” Goofy says, jumping down from the deck. “Good luck, you’re gonna need it, hyuck.”

The two beings rushed towards each other, throwing blows that seemed to break the sound barrier. Golden energy radiated from their bodies, lighting up the area around them.

They jumped back from each other, skidding against the dirt of the streets. Brendon was behind them, walking towards a bench.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA” The two began screaming, the energy around them growing bigger and brighter. 

“Gawrsh, you’re pretty strong Caleb.” Goofy complimented.

“Same with you, Goofy,” Caleb returned. “You aren’t strong enough to defeat me, though.”

Caleb threw his arms forward, putting his hands in a curious position. “Kaaa…” He began.

“You’re using that attack? Guess I will as well, hyuck!” Goofy said, putting his hands in a similar position.

“Meeeeeee…” Caleb continued, drawing his arms back. A small ball of blue energy was gathering there. “Haaaaaa Meeeeee…” The energy ball began to grow bigger.

“HAAAAAAAAA!” Caleb shouted, thrusting his arms forward. Blue energy shot out, shooting towards Goofy in a beam. 

“HAAAAAAAWuh!” Goofy shouted, releasing his own beam of blue energy. The two beams shot towards each other, colliding in between the two fighters. 

Caleb grunted. “G...Guess I’ll have to use full power! Take this!!!” He said, pushing forward. Caleb’s attack began to overpower Goofy’s, pushing him back.

“You haven’t won just yet, hyuck!” Goofy said. He yelled, his attack growing in power. The tides have turned, Caleb was now being overpowered. 

“I-impossible! How are you so powerful?” Caleb asked. “There’s no choice.” Caleb sighed and teleported away. 

Without any resistance from Caleb, Goofy’s blast instantly shot forward. The beam shattered the ground in front of it, piercing through mountains.

“You are stronger than I thought, I’ll admit it. Even so, I can still beat you.” Caleb said.

“Keep telling yourself that, pal.” Goofy taunted. He rushed forward, straight towards Caleb.

The two clashed , punch after punch colliding. Each blow seemed powerful enough to shatter a mountain, it was an incredible sight to see.

“Uh, can someone please explain what is happening?” Spencer asked. “Because seriously.”

“Bitch I don’t know! I just want me some popcorn,” Brendon stated.

“This reminds me of a certain anime… what was its name again?” I pondered. 

“Dragon Ball Z!” Appearing from behind a mailbox was Jack, behind him was what looked like a girl with pink hair, and cat ears like mine. But not as fabulous. “That’s the anime your thinking of.”

“But doesn't the fighting scenes last for like, 20 episodes or something?” I said trying to make sense of the whole situation. How we miraculously survived being in the presence of such power. Not being incinerated immediately made me feel like a god.

“Jack, where were you? And whos this…… girl……” Spencer asked.

“This was my plan, it seemed like we needed back up. Everyone, this is Kya!”

“Hiya!” The girl named Kya said. She looked super weeb.

“How is some random weeaboo cat girl-” I Began.

“Neko.” Jack corrected.

“Okay whatever, how is this random Neko going to help us?”

“Well you see, in this universe, there are many types of powerful beings. For instance, Goofy has cartoon genes, and I have anime genes. These genes make us extremely powerful,” Kya explained. “I am about 30% anime, so Senpai here thinks I should be very effective against Goofy over there. Let's find out, eheh.” 

“Okay that’s nice and all, but who’s Senpai?” I ask.

“Well, him of course!” Kya said, pointing at Jack. 

“That’s Jack,” Spencer said, sighing. Jack looked worried.

“Wait, his name is Jack? He told me it was Senpai!” Kya said, confused. Everyone collectively glared at him.

“NO ANIME TROPES! I WILL FUCKING BURY ALL OF YOU!” Brendon demanded.

“Whatever, so you have a bunch of power or something because of your anime genes. What kind of power does Caleb have then?” I ask.

“Oh, he's not from this universe so the same rules don’t apply,” Kya explained. “I have a question also, why did Jack want me to call him ‘Senpai’?” 

“Well, when a weeb and a cat-girl love each over very mu-” Spencer was interrupted by the fight, an energy explosion nearly hit me!

“Nevermind, it can wait. I need to go wreck Goofy.” Kya said, raising into the air.

“This is so weird man, flying people, and stuff,” Spencer stated.

“Well it sure has been pretty damn interesting last couple of days,” I replied.

“HEY GOOFY!” Kya yelled.

“Huh?” Goofy said.

“DUCK!” Kya suggested, shooting a pink energy blast at his head. 

Goofy did as she asked, ducking before the energy blast hit his head. “You missed, hyuck.”

Kya grinned, putting her hand in a fist and pulling it back. The energy blast followed the motion, flying into Goofy’s back and knocking him to the ground. “That’s the oldest trick in the book, Goofy. It’s really sad you fell for it.”

“Th-thanks for the assistance, ugh...” Caleb uttered. I ran up to him and helped him stand so he could get back into battle.

“Less talk more sock,” Kya ordered, flying down to Goofy and punching him in the stomach.

“Gah! G-golly! You are quite strong, stranger!” Goofy said, recovering from the blow.

“That’s the power of anime, tehe,” Kya said, brushing her hair back.

“Y-Yeah! Anime!!” Jack shouted from the sidelines.

The whole battle was astonishing, and the tide had turned in our favor. Caleb and Kya teamed up on Goofy, delivering blow after blow. He didn’t stand a chance against two very powerful beings. Goofy could clearly not take much more, battle wounds and blood were covering his entire body.

“He looks weak, time for the finishing blow!” Kya announced.

“Stop! If he is to be killed. That might affect the future in an unpredictable way!.” Caleb said.

“If he is let to live, he will continue to pillage and genocide. Disney must be defeated, Caleb, and this is one step towards a future without them!” Kya replied. Charging an attack. “You can’t stop me.”

“Don’t do it, Kya!”

“Grrr… Final attack; NOVA BLAZE!” Kya yelled, firing a ton of purple energy at her target.

“Lord Mickey, please forgive my failure,” Goofy said, kneeling on the ground. The attack hit, a huge purple explosion ringing out. The dust cleared and Goofy was nowhere to be found.

“Ahaha completely obliterated him!” Kya bragged.

“Kya, I just met you but I can already tell you are a complete and utter idiot. You may be powerful but even so,” Caleb began. “I can’t have any more huge events like this take place, Not when it’s not meant to be. I’m sorry Kya but I must seal your magic for now.”

“Wait, you can do that?!” I asked.

“Yeah, I'm a magic being from another dimension. I can do a lot of things.” Caleb explained.

“Then why didn’t you just seal Goofy’s?!” I questioned.

“Because I need specific ingredients for it,” Caleb said. “Here, I have a list.” he finished, handing me a piece of paper with black sharpie writing.

The paper read:

**Ingredients** needed for a **sealing away spell**

  * 1/2 cup **goat butter.**
  * 1 cup **white honey-sugar.**
  * 2 golden **eggs.**
  * 1 teaspoon **vanilla extract.**
  * 1/3 cup unsweetened **cocoa** marshmallow cream.
  * 1/2 cup all-purpose **flour.**
  * 1/4 teaspoon **salt.**
  * 2 **souls** of the damned.



“What the hell?” I said with disgust “If this ain't some bullshit I don’t know what is.”

“Wow, that’s inconvenient.” Brendon judged. “Why the fuck would you need  _ vanilla extract  _ to use a spell?”

“It’s magic stuff, I don’t think anyone understands,” Caleb replied.

“Bitch don’t give me that,” Brendon demanded.

“Whatever, you don’t really need to seal my magic anyway. I’m not a toddler, you know.” Kya said.

“A-Actually, since you were kinda sorta cloned and ge-genetically modified, you are only 2 years of age Kya.” Jack corrected.

There were about seven seconds of silence. 

“Don’t lewd the powerful loli.” I joked. Caleb slapped me over the head giving me a stern look. 

“Owww,” I said in an annoying high pitched voice. Maybe it was a bad idea to slap him first. This thought popped in my head and made me pout. 

“Anyway, let's get these tacos,” Spencer said.

“That is the by far the worst grammar I’ve ever heard, Spencer.” Caleb criticized. 

“Shut up, Gaylord,” Spencer demanded.

“You’re one to talk,” Caleb responds.

“Hey, you know what? I totally ship it.” I tease with a grin that made my entire face look like a serial killer who enjoys wearing skin. Just like horror movies, I saw a while back. 

“I will put you in time out! You as well Spencer, Ashlyn would you stop with that? This is an important matter, so stop messing around” Caleb replies.

“F-Focus guys, the t-tacos are right within our grasp!” Jack reminded. “I’ll meet up with you guys inside the warship.”

“Later, bitches!” Brendon says, rushing ahead.

I sighed and groaned, following them into the fallen battleship. The inside was empty, eerie, and surprisingly quiet. Sounds of machinery and steam echoed through the halls. There was a conveniently placed sign on the walls, showing the way around the ship.

“Look, this sign says what way it is to the taco destruction room!” I point out.

“I would say it's weird how they have a room designed specifically for destroying tacos, but I know someone who just has a completely empty room with an anime poster in it,” Kya said, looking at Jack.

“You guys just don’t understand my genius.” Jack retorted. “Besides, Spencer has some weirder projects.”

“Shut up, you wouldn’t know science if it hit you in the face, Jacky boy,” Spencer argued. “My top secret project has many practical uses.”

“Guys, quit arguing. We have a job to do.” I remind them. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Spencer and Jack both say dismissively. They seem to be more alike than they realize, it’s a bit funny actually. 

We continued down the dark halls, twisting and turning around corners until we finally reached the taco destruction room. A metal door blocked our view of the inside, with a sign that said Taco Destruction Room resting next to it.

“Well that's convenient, Surprise were here” Caleb said using jazz hands, voice dripping with sarcasm. “We made it here alive.”

“Well, let's not wait around any longer,” Kya said, pushing the door open. The metal slab made a grinding sound as she trusts it open. Inside was hundreds, no, thousands of tacos!

“Oh my god, it’s like heaven on earth,” Brendon said. “Hell yes!”

“Grab as many as you can, everyone!” I ordered. “Let’s get my time machine back online! Enjoy a snack while your at it, I assume were going to be here awhile”

“And save Riley too,” Spencer added.

“Oh, I forgot about him,” Brendon said, a taco stuffed in their mouth.

We spent the next 30 minutes gathering tacos and eating some too. It was pretty great tbh. Until finally, we had to take our leave.

“Okay, I'm just gonna teleport us back to the lab. I don’t feel like walking all the way back again.” Caleb told us.

“Agreed,” Kya stated. “Let’s do this.”

“Okay, teleporting in 3, 2, 1, now,” Caleb said, snapping his fingers. In an instant, we were all standing in front of the lab.

“F-Finally home, thank the a-anime lords…” Jack said, opening the door and walking inside.

“No, thank me.” Caleb corrected.

“Thank you, Caleb~,” Spencer said following him in. I walked in after them, setting foot inside the lab once again. Just gotta save Riley and my journey will finally be at an end.

“Oh my… gosh.” I hear Spencer say from up ahead.

“G-Guys, we have a slight problem,” Jack says. I quickly run up ahead, trying to see what they were talking about. Then, I realized the problem they were talking about.

“No, no way,” I mutter, still in shock as tears silently fell from what I saw.

The time machine,  _ my _ time machine, was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any thoughts on Kya? At first everyone didn't like the idea of Kya but we got convinced to have her stay in.
> 
> -Ash ^J^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. It seems pretty tame now but trust me, we are anything but. This whole Idea started when my friend Riley and I were watching a movie in our advisory class, The movie was 'The Indian in the Cupboard'. We were joking about putting a Hatsune miku doll in there and seeing what it would do. we also thought about how we could put a doll from the future or a... Idk maybe a 'Attack on titan' Character and how they would think we were Titans. Somehow this story was born, I have no regrets.  
> If there is any errors in the spelling or Punctuation Please let me know Thx <3  
> -Ash ^J^


End file.
